Wanting Another Instead
by Kajune
Summary: To be Tsuna's lover, they both had to be friends. 182769 6918.


**Title **: Wanting Another Instead

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Romance/ General

**Summary** : To be Tsuna's lover, they both had to be friends. 182769 = 6918.

---

When Tsuna told his 2 Guardians that they had to be friends for him to be their lover, Hibari said...

"Never."

"Impossible." Mukuro said.

So Tsuna said...

"Fine, then don't ever touch me if you want to stay alive."

That, turned the tables.

Being the heir to the Vongola Family got Tsuna capable in ordering people to get assinated, sure he has told anyone to do so before but, he is far more than able to say...

"I want this person dead/killed." To anyone working for the 9th Vongola Boss. In a second, would they be killed without any resistance. Because they won't know what hit him.

So every Vongola Guardian made sure that their lives were not threaten, by Tsuna. Therefore, Mukuro and Hibari, became friends.

Before going in for the little teenager.

---

All 3 were naked.

Mukuro sucked Tsuna while Hibari kissed Tsuna; they were standing and Tsuna's back was agents the wall.

Mukuro moved his head back and forth while increasing in speed, until Tsuna cummed in his mouth. When the Vongola Boss did, the illusionist sucked it all done. However, he did not stand up. As Hibari kissed Tsuna, Mukuro caught the sight of Hibari's manhood, and got filled with curiosity. The taste of Tsuna wasn't bad, but how will a deadly Japanese teenager taste like? Threesomes tend to have all 3 touching each other, so it wasn't strange for Mukuro to feel like sucking Hibari. So he did.

Causing the Cloud Guardian to release Tsuna's lips and moan. Once seeing what was going on, Hibari was dead mad. But all he could do was place his hands on Mukuro's shoulders and try to push him off. He could not pull himself out of Mukuro's mouth because the Italian was holding onto his hips. Tsuna watched as he felt surprised. He did not expect this to happen.

Not long, Hibari cummed into Mukuro's mouth, so the illusionist let go and swallowed all that was in his mouth.

The result of Mukuro's action was...Hibari tasted so much better.

Though Tsuna was his lover, and Hibari was glaring a death glare at him, Mukuro felt like tasting the Cloud Guardian's entire body; having to feel aroused by the taste of his cum.

Hibari didn't like the lustful look in Mukuro's eyes, and was preparing to slap Mukuro's cheek. He would of suceeded if Tsuna didn't yell...

"Hibari-san, don't!" Hibari paushed his actions to listen to Tsuna. "It's a threesome, so we all can tease each other." Hibari didn't like the explanaition, but couldn't deny it because it was true.

However, Mukuro had other plans up his sleeve.

Tsuna was later placed onto his bed, with Hibari crawling over him. Hibari sat on the bed next to the Vongola boss' feet, to be ready for _his_ turn. First off, Hibari went down to capture Tsuna's lips, and begin making out with him. As he did, Mukuro quietly got off the bed and brought out lube from his pocket pants. He poured it on the fingers of his right hand, and at the right time, did he thrust his index finger into Hibari's ass. Hibari released Tsuna's lips in an instance.

Mukuro pushed in deep and rubbed the lube allover the inside of Hibari, while Hibari was moaning in response. Tsuna moved to see what Mukuro was doing. He was shocked once again. Not long, Mukuro put in another finger, and continued to cover to whole of Hibari's inside with lube.

"Stop!" Hibari was able to say, before falling into the graps of this new feeling. Hibari could only moan and pull onto the sheets while his lover watched with confusion.

'Why is Mukuro doing this to Hibari-san?' Tsuna wondered to himself.

True, it was like what he said. But Mukuro has begun to only desire Hibari, since he has yet to show any intrest in Tsuna since he sucked him.

When a 3rd finger went in, Hibari moaned even louder.

Unable to do anything due to all the confusion in his mind, Tsuna watched as Mukuro removed his fingers Hibari and awaited for the perfect to turn round, sit up, and look at him.

"Why did you do that to me?" Hibari asked.

"No reason." Mukuro answered cheerfully.

"Liar." Hibari claimed.

"Kufufu." Mukuro laughed, causing Hibari's temper to go dangerously high.

"Hibari-san." Tsuna said, but was surprisingly ignored.

"I'll ask this just one more time, why did you..." Before Hibari can fully repeat himself, Mukuro kissed him. The illusionist kissed him passionately and forcively, so that he may enter Hibari's mouth. But Hibari did not give up. So, Mukuro began stroking him, eventually, gaining entrance to what seems to be a warm and delicious mouth. In only a second, didt Mukuro enter Hibari's mouth and got the perfect lying on the bed below him, right next to Tsuna. Tsuna was tempting to watch and try to find out what Mukuro's motive was. But he was surprisingly kicked off the bed by Mukuro, unknown to Hibari.

Mukuro's hands roamed and explored the body of the one who had just become his friend. But, Mukuro didn't like friendship when the relationship can go so much more futher. Like Tsuan for an example.

It wasn't until now when Tsuna realized Mukuro's motive; he wanted Hibari. The 10th Vongola Boss was able to figure that out because, Mukuro was arranging himself before Hibari's entrance during their 3rd kiss.

According to Tsuna, Hibari had almost fully given in to Mukuro; he was not protesting. But the reason for not being fully giving into Mukuro is that Hibari's eyes, keep opening and closing. Once opened, his hands are moved to Mukuro's chest, where he can try to push him off. But he doesn't.

Anyway, the mouth-watering kiss ended when Mukuro thrusted his entire self into Hibari's entrance, causing Hibari to moan out loud.

When Hibari was relaxed again from the sudden movement, Mukuro began moving in and out of the perfect. Kissing his body in progress.

As Tsuna watched, he heard Mukuro's voice, in his head, say...

"Get out."

Tsuna then realized, that he was no longer wanted, due to Mukuro wanting Hibari. So, he left room, with his clothes, and did not come back until much later.

When Mukuro and Hibari were hugging each other in his bed, sleeping.

---

**End**


End file.
